Famous Last Words
by Ryou Hanasaki
Summary: This is a one shot to My Chemical Romance's Famous Last words. Kinda angsty so be warned. RyouxBakura. Read and Review!


RH: Well here's a new song fic that I came up with while listening to MCR.

Bakura: It's me and Ryou right? You never write about us!

RH: Yes it's about you two. I need to write about you guys alot more. Anywho, Yugi do the disclaimer!

Yugi: RH doesn't own Yugioh or the song Famous Last Words. Though she does own this story.

RH: ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!

Ryou walked through the house picking up his things. It was so empty now that his Yami had left him. His heart twinged slightly as he thought of him. It had been over a year since he had left and he still couldn't stop the twinge of pain that went through him when he heard his name or thought of him. 

Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your... 

Ryou kept cleaning and made his way to the kitchen. He had scrubbed everything spotless since...he...had left. Ryou held on to the counter to keep himself up. The tears threatened to fall again as he recalled the many times Bakura had taken him on the table and on the counter. His chest felt like a gaping hole had opened up and sucked his heart out. He cried out as he fell to the floor with his tears making more tracks down his cheeks.

And I know  
There's nothing I could say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change... 

Ryou cried harder as he remembered the day he had told Bakura of his feelings.

Flashback

Ryou sat on the couch and motioned to Bakura to sit next to him.

"Bakura...I need to tell you something." Ryou said as Bakura sat next to him and looked confused. He looked cute when he looked confused. Ryou sighed and took one of Bakura's hands in his own.

"What is it Ryou?" Bakura asked gently. It was funny how he could be so evil to everyone else but to him he was the kindest person in the world. He worried and took care of him just like how Yugi's yami took care of him.

"Bakura...I need you to know that first of all I'm gay." Ryou watched Bakura for any form of a reaction. The only thing he got was a brightining of his eyes.

So many  
Bright lights, they cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak

Bakura cocked his head to the side and watched his Hikari. Ryou took a deep breath before going on. "Bakura for some time now I've known that I've had strong feelings for you. Well, Bakura, I've recently came to the conclusion that I'm in love with you." Bakura's head stayed tilted. Ryou couldn't tell if he had understood or not. 

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home 

"Bakura?" Ryou asked reaching out a hand to touch Bakura's. Bakura looked down at the small pale hand on his own and pulled it gently up to look at it. He noticed little scars running down from each finger and leaned over it, kissing each one gently and making Ryou blush.

"Ryou, I've loved you since I first inhabited your body." Bakura said before pulling the young boy closer to him and kissing his soft lips gently. Ryou pressed closer to Bakura pushing his body on top of the yami's and making the kiss deeper. The two kissed passionently for about a minute before pulling back for air. They stared into each other's eyes deeply before they both sighed and layed their heads against each others.

End Flashback

Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror 

Ryou's tears came harder as he felt the wrench of his heart. He missed Bakura so much and he couldn't help it. He stood and walked to the sink bringing up a china plate. He looked at it before dropping it and letting it shatter on the floor. He took a piece and sat down quickly pulling the piece across his soft flesh. The blood ran quickly and pain that lanced through him was almost a relief. He was able to feel something other than the pain in his heart. He ran it over his arm a couple more times letting the blook drip to the floor. He watched it softly and could have sworn he saw Bakura staring at him from the puddle before he passed out from blood loss.

And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak 

The next day Ryou awoke to his throbbing arm. He cried out in pain and raced to the bathroom to get his cuts bandaged up. After doing that he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and he was pale, paler than usual and he knew that his blood loss had something to do with it.

He walked slowly to his room. He walked into the dark room, not expecting a thing, when he turned on the light he gasped seeing a red rose on his pillow. A letter was next to it. He opened the letter and his tears fell again. He wiped them away so he could read the letter.

_Ryou,_

_You do things that I never knew you could. I watch you hurt yourself at my memories. I didn't mean to hurt you. That's why I came back. I couldn't go to my reward when I knew you still loved me and wouldn't be there. I love you to much to leave you behind my darling. Please don't cry anymore. I'm here now, you don't need to worry. I will meet you in the park. Wear your dark red shirt and your black leather pants for me. I will see you soon my darling. _

_Love, Bakura_

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone   
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home 

Ryou flew from his bed and ran towards his closet. He pulled out said outfit and ran towards the bathroom. He showered and dressed and ran down the stairs. He quickly grabbed a coke out of the fridge and grabbed his keys before running outside. He locked the door and ran down the streets towards the park. his mind raced thinking that his love was back. 'He came back for me.' Ryou thought as he raced around the trees.

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone   
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home 

His heart raced quickly as he looked around the park. He couldn't find any trace that Bakura was here. He looked for the trade mark white hair that was his and Bakura's but he couldn't see it. He sighed as he found a bench to sit on and plopped down. He could feel his heart threating to tear apart what little had been pieced together by just reading that note. He kept watching for his love, not seeing him anywhere around him.

These bright lights have always blinded me  
These bright lights have always blinded me  
I say  
I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead 

Ryou let his head fall as an hour passed and he saw no sign of Bakura. He had even gotten up to go to there spot by the lake and no one showed up. He was still there sitting curled up in a ball and watching as the wind rippled the water. This used to be such a beautiful place but now it just hurt to be here. His heart had ripped its self to shreds as the time went past and he cried gently where he sat. Unaware to Ryou was that Bakura was watching him from a spot he had found a minute ago. He had wanted to run to him but he saw how Ryou sat and how he looked miserable.

Ryou had whispered his name gently when he tried to get close but he didn't say anymore and that worried Bakura more than anything else.Bakura sat watching as Ryou cried into his knees and he felt the need to protect his love from the pain he knew was going through them.

(How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me  
(How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never speak  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead 

Bakura came out from behind his tree and walked softly up to Ryou. He watched the young boy sob and felt his own heart twinge for his little love. He had watched as Ryou took the broken piece of china and slice his arms up. He was lucky that he had made such shallow wounds or Bakura would have taken him to a hospital with no second thought. Instead he decided to let Ryou lay there in the kitchen but he cleaned the blood and the wounds for him. Not letting them bleed anymore. He watched the boy as he got closer when he would hear him coming up on him.

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead 

Ryou cried even harder than usual. He couldn't tell if it was because someone had tricked him into thinking that Bakura was back or if it was because he couldn't feel the pain of his heart anymore. Ryou had felt like his whole body had gone numb and he was afraid that he was going so deep into depression that he couldn't feel his pain anymore. He pulled out his broken piece of china, making a quick decision and he looked up at the sky not noticing the shadow above him and not hearing the voice that screamed his name as he brought the china down towards his wrist as hard as he could.

His blood poured out of the wound quickly but he couldn't stop there. He had to finish this. He tried to pull the china through the rest of his skin but something held it in place where it was and he couldn't free it. He looked up at the body infront of him and saw something that scared the crap out of him. 'No...not now...I can't see him now...not when I already decided I wasn't going to see him again.' Ryou thought before passing out.

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)

"Oh gods no. Ryou please no." Bakura said as he pulled the young boy into his arms. He picked him up bridal style and carried him towards the hospital. He could feel the blood that soaked him shirt from his wrist and he hoped the wound wasn't to deep to fix.

He ran into the hospital with Ryou in his arms. His heart raced as he ran to a nurse and asked her where he could take Ryou. She called another nurse to her side and they got Ryou a room and a bed. Bakura placed him on the bed as the women worked to get ther china out of his arm. They had to call a doctor into the room and he had to have a blood transfusion but they saved him.

"You're very lucky he didn't lose more blood than that." the doctor said as he talked to Bakura. "He should be ok to go home in a couple of days. We want to watch his vitals and he'll need to go to the thearapist upstairs for awhile." Bakura nodded and held tightly to Ryou's cool hand. The doctors said that he would warm up soon but for now they had to keep him covered.

Bakura fought the urge to shake Ryou to wake him up. What he needed to say was importat. Ryou's eyes fluttered gently before opening gently.

"B...B...Ba..Kura?" Ryou stuttered out. Bakura smiled and his eyes teared up as he nodded his head.

"Yes Ryou I'm back. You're going to be alright now. You don't have to worry anymore." Bakura said as he hugged the boy. Ryou gasped as Bakura's hand brushed his bandaged hand. Bakura apoligized and scooted back.

"Ryou, I want you to know...I love you, and I didn't mean to be so late. I tried to use the link but it didn't work...I...I..." Bakura suddenly broke down into tears.

Ryou reached out taking his hand and smiling. "I love you too and the link didn't work because I haven't been wearing the ring." he said to Bakura. They smiled before settling for the rest of Ryou's stay.

Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)

three days later

Ryou breathed in as he was pushed outside by Bakura. The fresh air felt good and he smiled as the nurse watched him while Bakura went and got the car. Ryou silently thanked the gods that he had taught Bakura to drive before he left. His smile widened as he got out of the chair and walked to the car. He got into the passenger seat and Bakura took his hand.

The ride home was uneventful and he smiled when they pulled into the driveway.

"Welcome home Ryou." Bakura said smiling at Ryou. They got out and Bakura quickly took Ryou's hand into his. They walked slowly, just basking in eachother's prescence. They walked inside and Ryou's eyes suddenly teared at what he saw. Inside was every single one of his friends. He let the tears fall as he walked into the room. Everyone smiled as Bakura turned Ryou into his arms and hugged him close.

"Welcome home." he said gently before holding Ryou's chin gently and turning his face up to meet his. He smiled into Ryou's eyes and leaned down, claiming his lips again in a long kiss.

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone   
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

scene change

Their kiss lasted longer than anyone expected. The applause that erupted around them made Ryou smile as he turned from his new husband. He hugged Bakura around the waist and smiled at everyone as the Priest introduced them as Ryou and Bakura Yuhitio. The clapping continued as they walked back up the aisle with Ryou's dress trailing gently behind them as they ran out of the church into the rest of thier lives.

RH: Oh my gods that took forever to write. Atleast it's done

Ryou: tearing up Oh Bakura can we get married?

Bakura: uhm...looks at RH

RH: shrugs Go ahead

Bakura: smiles and grabs Ryou's hand Yep we can now

Ryou and Bakura: run off to LasVegas to get married

RH: sighs Well tell me what you think...Review please!

Yugi: Also no flames because they'll be used to roast mashmellows!

Yami: grabs a stick and a marshmellow

RH: shakes her head Whatever. JUST REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
